If Dreams Came True
by Green Ram
Summary: Robin has dreams of Starfire. Raven tells him that they represent his deepest desires. Will Robin say how he feels, or completely chicken out?


If Dreams Came True

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans_ (yet)

* * *

_

Robin was doing suicides across the top of the tower. His legs were getting numb and he could feel his heart pounding on his chest. He slowed down, and then finally came to a full stop. While he caught his breath, he looked over to the glistening ocean. This was his favorite part of his workout: watching the waves while to sun warmed his already hot body. His heart was slowly coming back to its normal rate, when all of a sudden "Robin?"

Robin's heart started pounding on his chest again. Starfire appeared on the roof top and had another puzzling look on her face. This only meant that Beast Boy had called Raven something that Star didn't quite understand.

"Robin what does it mean when some one has a stick up their buttocks?"

"It means like their moody all the time or like they are too good for anything."

"Oh…okay."

She left and Robin left out a sigh of relief. The past couple of nights he had been having vivid dreams of him kissing Starfire on the roof top. He didn't know why he had them. All week he tried avoiding Star, pretending he was busy with his work or just plain running when he heard her coming his way. But sometimes she just sort of snuck up on him.

Robin looked over the edge of the tower. He wondered if Raven could analyze his dreams without making a big deal of it or telling the other Titans. Robin ran his fingers through his hair and took one last deep breathe. He wiped the sweat of his face and headed for Raven's room.

Raven opened the door half-way (as usual) and Robin looked around, making sure nobody else would hear his favor.

"What do you want Robin?"

"Um…I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You see, I've been having these weird dreams, and I was wondering if you tell me something about them."

"Well, I guess. What kind of dreams are they?"

"Well there…uh…look can I come inside and tell you. Beast Boy could be a fly on the wall."

The door opened all the way and Robin entered the mysterious room. It was dark, expect for some weird candles that looked like a dark Willy Wonka made.

"What kind of dreams are they?"

"They are…dreams about me and…Starfire."

Raven raised an eye brow and gave Robin a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well…I'm not."

"Robin, those kinds of dreams only shows your deepest desires. What ever you and Starfire did is what you really want. To get rid of them, you must do whatever you did in your dream with Starfire."

Robin wasn't use to showing his feelings to anybody. How was he going to tell Star how he felt without be embarrassed or getting shot down? So many scenarios ran back and forth through his mind. Robin's stomach started to turn. Just thinking about confronting her made him weak. That's how Star was. One minute she was you're best friend, and then another minute you feel like you would just die if you couldn't give her another hug.

Robin stayed up on the tower that night. He was thinking of what to do with his feelings. They made his heart hurt when he thinks of Star rejecting him and they made him feel warm and good if she felt the same way. He looked up to the stars, wishing he could just disappear when one Star snuck up behind him yet again.

"Robin?"

Robin's heart missed two beats and his stomach did fifty front flips.

"Uh…yeah Star?"

"What is it like to love someone?"

Why does she ask such questions? Robin just wanted to sink all the way the through hell and out through China.

"Well…it's like…um…"

Robin was looking for the right words to say. He decided to say what it was like to love somebody by how he felt about Star. Maybe this is how he'll hint that he loves her, or not. Robin was already starting to chicken out. Without thinking, Robin just started to talk.

"It's like this burning sensation through out your body. Every time you see the person you love, the burning gets hotter. But when you touch the one you love, you explode and then everything goes completely numb. Time seems to stop just for you to enjoy this moment of contact. That's what it's like to love someone."

Robin drew in a big breath and exhaled slowly. He looked at Star and couldn't take his eyes off hers.

"Then, Robin, I love you."

Thank God, thank Buddha, thank Allah, thank who ever the hell is up there. Robin could feel his soul dancing and jumping. He wanted to scream "she loves me. She fucking loves me," over the roof tops of Jump City.

"Star I can't believe… You really…I love…"

Robin was so overwhelmed with emotion that he was stumbling all over his words. Star only smiled and blushed, waiting for Robin to stop this horrible attempt at talking.

"Robin, just say that you love me back."

Robin calmed down, caught his breath, and looked deep into her green, adorable eyes.

"I love you Starfire."

Robin reached for Starfire's waist, without thinking, and pressed his lips to hers.

Robin held Star all night in his protecting arms and never wanted to let go. For that moment, the earth stopped revolving around the sun, humming birds stopped flapping their wings, clocks everywhere stopped ticking, and Robin never stopped loving Starfire.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review. 


End file.
